wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Taxi Dance
"Taxi Dance" is the ninth episode of season two of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 30th of the overall series. It first aired on December 7, 2008. Overview Summary The Russos hear some unfortunate news that Cab number 804 (the cab where Alex was born) is being retired, and Alex charms it back to life so that the Russos can continue to cherish the memories. Later, the Cab starts talking and Justin finds out that Alex brought the Cab to life. Alex decides to take the Cab's offer to give her free rides to school, but the Cab decides to follow Alex all the time, including the school where he almost exposes that he is a magic cab when he talked meaning Alex covered it up saying that it was a project for a charity. No one believed it and some went as far as saying that Alex Russo would never do something like this. thumb|left|Alex, Harper and Justin near Cab #804. Even after Justin takes the key out, the Cab starts flying over Waverly Place and Alex tries to hide the cab by pretending it's a parade balloon. Soon, the secret about the cab is exposed to the Russos when the cab crashes into their wall. When Alex explains her selfless intentions, Theresa tells her that just because something is missed, she shouldn't try to fix it because the memory is what's important. Alex apologizes, and Jerry and Theresa are very forgiving, and Justin is shocked because he thinks Alex should've gotten punished. Meanwhile, Justin finds the room that he was born in. But, his hospital that he has been born in, was converted into a mall. Then he gets hooked up with some toys from a store that he calls cool. Also, Max brought a gurney to life when Jerry and Theresa told him to get rid of it, but he loves it. Magic *I can't bear to part with this cab that won't drive, do whatever it needs doing to bring it alive. *Rope from Greenwald's help me now, go up there and tie a bow. Production Notes Trivia *Cab #804 likes to be called "Bert". *The owner of the cab is preferred an uncle, although he's not related to the Russo's. *The spell Alex uses to tie up the cab is a reference to Todd J. Greenwald, the director, and creator. *Cab #804 is a reference to an episode of Frasier ("Flour Child") in which a child is born in cab 804, as well as to the cab in the 1978 sitcom Taxi. Goofs *When Theresa lists the occasions on where their family goes out for dinner, she says city-wide blackout. But if there was a city-wide blackout, the restaurants would be out of power too. Unless there was a generator - which could explain this. '' Cast '''Main Cast' *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Guest Starring *John Capodice as Uncle Al *Adam Carolla as Voice of Burt the Cab (Cab 804) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episode stubs